


Secrets

by EpicFail1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gossip, M/M, Marauders' Era, Potions Accident, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFail1994/pseuds/EpicFail1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am going to kill James" he grumbled, scowling. "That was supposed to be a secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"I just- Godric, he can be such a pillock sometimes!" Peter grumbled, grinding the newts tails with more than a little force and more than a lot of pestle mashing as he scowled across the classroom at their black-haired friend. "It's not _my_ fault there wasn't any hot water this morning, and I can't change the seating plan any more than he can so I dunno why he's got such a stick up his arse"

"Peter, you're gonna crack the mortar at that rate" Remus commented mildly, looking more amused than anything as he took the bowl away from his friend. "Plus I don't think these can get any more paste-y than they are now" he added, scooping the mix into the bubbling potion as he stirred it five times clockwise. "Besides, you know Sirius. Give him an hour or so to cool off and he'll be back bouncing around again like always"

This statement received a scoff from behind them, and Remus turned to raise an eyebrow at their other friend.

"Yes, James? Something you want to add?" he asked sweetly.

"Are you guys really that thick?" James shook his head at them, ignoring the way Frank was rolling his eyes at him as he continued on their potion.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, frowning in confusion. Neither of them noticed their potion starting to boil behind them.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" James chuckled. "He's in love"

Remus froze from where he'd been about to turn back to their potion to check on it. Because - _what_?

"What?" hissed Peter, eyes wide. "He told you that?”

"Yup! Straight from the horses’ mouth. Wouldn’t say who, but…" James shrugged, beamed at their reactions. Peter looked like he'd just stumbled on a goldmine of blackmail potential and Remus... Well. James frowned slightly. He looked like he'd just been hit in the face with a toad.

"You alrig-"

Behind them, Peter and Remus's potion exploded.

 

"So James had some interesting gossip earlier" Remus commented mildly, skin prickling as Sirius slid an arm around his waist. Supposedly it was to help him from the hospital bed, though the hand currently sliding down over his arse was more likely trying to get him in bed than out.

"Hmm?" Sirius hummed distractedly, eyes darting around to make sure they were alone before ducking his head and latching his mouth onto Remus's earlobe.

"Yeah" breathed Remus, tilting his head as Sirius's lips continued exploring his neck. "He reckons you told him you're in love"

Sirius froze, eyes wide as he slowly leaned away from Remus's jaw and looked up at him in horror.

"D-does he now?" he whispered, licking suddenly dry lips as Remus eyed him closely.

"Yeah he does. Would... would he be right?" he asked softly, searching Sirius's eyes and hoping he was going to like the answer.

"…He would be. Right. Yeah, he's right. Yeah. I... I am" Sirius answered finally, heart stuttering in his chest.

"Thank Merlin" breathed Remus, eyes closing as a smile bloomed across his face.

"Yeah?" Sirius huffed a laugh, relief obvious in every line of his body.

"Yeah. Otherwise it was going to be awkward as hell cos… I love you, Pads” Remus grinned at him, eyes sparkling as Sirius lunged at him.

Remus parted his lips eagerly, grabbing the collar of Sirius’s robes and leaning in as his tongue pushed into his mouth. He was just starting to wonder how much time they had before the others turned up when Sirius broke away suddenly.

"I am going to _kill_ James” he grumbled, scowling. “That was supposed to be a secret”.


End file.
